fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Chapter 3: On My Brother's Wings
During a winter day, Olivia (now wearing a blue jumper with a red plaid pattern over a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and green leggings with a blue snowsuit and black boots over them, as well as her shoes and socks, along with a pair of white mittens, baby blue earmuffs, a blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern) was playing knights and riding on Tod while Minnie (wearing a blue dress coat with an Eskimo hood, matching gloves, and yellow boots) was sweeping some snow from the ground. "Come on, give me your best shot!" said Olivia. But she was only playing, until she saw the knights ride on horses towards them, far away. "Minnie, listen. Mickey!" Olivia changed back, and she got off of Tod and ran towards them to find Mickey. The Scottish girl mouse looked for him, but there was no sign of Mickey. Suddenly, she saw a stoned cart with Mickey's body on it. "No…" Olivia gasped. At his funeral, Mickey's body was placed in the stoned coffin, as everyone gathered around. Tears ran down Olivia's cheeks while Minnie comforted her. "Your boyfriend died saving my life." Conker said, as he gave the shield to Minnie, who was also crying. "And saving Camelot." "Minnie Mouse, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you," Conker replied, "Mickey Mouse, was my most trusted warrior and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." As Conker and the other knights held out their swords, Olivia caressed the stone of Mickey's grave. Olivia walked toward Tod, but she ran towards the fox cub and hugged him. Tod still made a promise to Mickey that he would keep it by watching over Olivia. Miss Bianca: If you were with me now I'd find myself in you Olivia sadly stared at her reflection in the water as a tear fell from her eye, slid down her cheek, and fell into the water. Bianca: If you were with me now You're the only one who knew Three years later... The water rippled, revealing the reflection of an 8-year-old mouse with white fur, a pink nose, small whiskers, and blue eyes without a bucktooth. She wears a pink sleeveless leotard, a matching tutu, and ballet slippers. She also wears a pink hair ribbon tied in a small bow. This mouse's name was Angelina Mouseling. Bianca: All the things we planned to do Seven years later... The water rippled again, and Angelina's reflection was gone. Years went by, and that mouse's fur was still as white as snow, and her eyes were still as blue as the sky. But her nose was fuchsia, and her whiskers were gone. She was now wearing a purple cap and a matching kerchief tied in a bow in the front. Her name is Miss Bianca. Bianca: I want to live my life The way you said I would With courage as my light Fighting for what's right Like you made me believe I would Bianca began to hop on the rocks. Bianca: And I will fly on my brother's wings To places I have never been Bianca remembers when she was 5 and Olivia, as Mickey caught her, and they rolled down on the hill of sand. Bianca: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things On my brother's wings The waves of the ocean hit the rocks as the flock of Wingulls flew around Bianca. Back at home, Minnie gave Bianca a bucket of mud. Bianca walked over to the Piloswine pen and slopped some of the mud on the two Piloswines, who looked at each other in suspicion. Bianca: This world I'll never see My dreams that just won't be This fox's stride with one-day's ride Will have covered more distance than me A green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, three tail feathers - two red on the left and right and one blue in the middle - brown eyes, and a Brazilian accent, wearing a yellow suit, matching opera gloves a straw boater hat, and a black bowtie, and holding an umbrella, named Jose Carioca, saw her, as Bianca began to jump. Iago wanted to join in, but he missed the Piloswines. Then Jose watched in horror while Bianca hopped on the Piloswines. Bianca: And I will fly On my brother's wings To places I have never been Bianca got on Tod (who was 25 years old now), and he ran toward the enemy dummy. Bianca held a pitchfork and aimed at it. Bianca: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things' Bianca threw the pitchfork as it bumped into to the rope, then the armor and the hay, with a target on it. Bianca: On my brother's wings Bianca picked the hay and placed it next to the Miltanks. Then she gave the bucket of food to the Ponyta. Bianca: Someday With his spirit to guide me 'And his memory beside me I will be free Bianca jumped out of the barn and landed on the plank, which sent Jose flying through the air. "Oh, meus deus!" Jose shouted. Bianca: To fly on my brother's wings To places I have never been There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things On my brother's wings On my brother's wings Minnie watched her as Bianca came towards them and hugged Minnie. They both walked back to the house. Back at the barn, a Mudkip and a Piplup were being impressed by Jose until a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies, named Fluttershy, Jose's love interest, walked towards them. The Mudkip and Piplup ran to take cover as Jose tried to explain, but Fluttershy grabbed his arm, glaring at them. During the night, at Camelot, Conker and the knights were at the round table for a meeting. "In the 10 years since Mickey Mouse's death equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands." said Conker, "Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice!" The knights applauded as Conker continued, "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams…" Suddenly, the roof crashed, revealing a peg-legged bat with dark gray fur, yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, and a notch in his right ear. He wars a black cap, sleeveless dark blue sweater, black pants, a lavender scarf with purple hairlines, and a gray shoe on his left foot; it's Fidget the Bat. Fidget snickered as he out the fires with his wings. The knights prepared to attack as Fidget landed on the table. "It's Fidget," Horace answered. Fidget cackled and glared at Conker. As Conker got ready to get out his Excalibur, Fidget growled and continued glaring at him. Conker's hand went close to the handle until Fidget grabbed Excalibur with his wings, leaving Conker injured, and Fidget began to fly. "Conker!" Horace gasped. "He's taken Excalibur!" Clarabelle shouted. "Conker's wounded!" Donald added, as he and Goofy helped the king. "Never mind me! Find Mr. Ages and go after Excalibur!" Conker ordered. Fidget broke through the roof as the knights began shooting arrows with fire on them, but Fidget dodged them and flew away from the kingdom. "Send word across the land: Excalibur's been stolen!" Scrooge shouted. Huey, Dewey, and Louie all blew huge horns, as the rest of the knights came out of the kingdom to go after Fidget. "Jacquimo, protect Excalibur." said Mr. Ages. Meanwhile, Fidget kept flying, still holding Excalibur, until a French swallow with a purple torso that resembles a vest, wearing a yellow cowboy hat and matching boots, named Jacquimo, hit Fidget. Fidget was shocked to see Jacquimo fly toward him. Jacquimo hit Fidget again, causing him to drop Excalibur. Fidget glared at it and saw the weapon falling in the forest. Fidget used his full speed to grab Excalibur, until the sword went in the vines of thorns. Fidget screamed, as the hands came out to grab him, but Fidget flew up. He flew down to try his best to grab the sword, until one hand grabbed his wings. Fidget tried to break the grip, but he chopped it off with his mouth. The other hand grabbed his other wing. Fidget was struggling to break free as Jacquimo watched. Finally, Fidget broke free and flew away from the danger thorns. Jacquimo flew into the vines to find Excalibur. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Chapters Category:Quest for Camelot